


A Good Soak

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JKR never specified whether or not the prefects' bathroom was unisex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Soak

Hermione pushed the door to the prefect’s bathroom shut with a soft thud and leaned against the doorframe for a moment to bask in the quiet. It wasn’t that she regretted taking on the added responsibilities of prefect, but some days the first years were just too much! She had been looking forward to a good soak all day, and Circe help anyone who stood in her way!

As she eased her legs into the steaming water of the giant, pool-sized tub, she sighed contentedly and quickly gave up any pretense of sitting in the shallows to read. Abandoning her book and towel, she sunk under the frothy, scented foam and kicked off from the side of the tub. She had always been exceptionally good at holding her breath – her mum used to call her “my little mermaid” – and it was nearly a full minute before she surfaced again on the opposite side of the great basin.

She wasn’t alone.

An unmistakably male silhouette was stepping down into the pool on the opposite end, and it was quite clear that he wasn’t wearing a shred of clothing. Hermione gasped and threw her arms across her chest, preparing to make a run for it while he was distracted when a flash of red hair and a curse at the steaming water in a too-familiar voice made her own voice catch in her throat.

“R-r-Ron??”

“What the he-… Hermione?!”

He was, at least, as gobsmacked as she was to be caught unawares, and for a moment neither one made a move. 

“I thought I was alone," she stammered. "I-I was alone, but you must have… that is, I suppose you didn’t see my… my book?”

“Your…? Oh! Crickey, ‘Mione, I guess I should’ve known it was you. Don’t know anybody else who'd think to bring a book into the bath.”

Hermione caught herself rolling her eyes at this statement.

“Hermione…”

“Yes, Ron?”

“You’re wearing a swim suit, yeah?”

“This is a bathtub, Ronald,” she hissed, her cheeks blazing red more from embarrassment than the heat. “Do you wear your swim trunks in the bathtub??”

It seemed to take Ron a few moments to work this out, but when he did, his face flushed a scarlet to match even his Weasley tresses. Hermione immediately took pity on him.

“Listen,” she said complacently, “I left my towel down at your end, but if you’ll close your eyes, I promise not to look – I’ll run straight down, grab my things, and you’ll know you’re safe when you hear the door shut behind me. Deal?”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Hermione.”

“And Ron…”

“Yeah, Hermione?”

“If you sneak even one peak, I swear to hex you so badly you’ll need a funnel to eat your morning porridge. Do you understand?”

“Merlin’s beard, Hermione!”

Satisfied that his eyes were closed, Hermione pulled herself out of the pool and slid her way around the edge of the tub to claim her fallen towel. Pressing the soft fabric against her skin, she snuck a glance at Ron where he stood immersed in bubbles a few metres away. His torso ended in a sheet of bubbles and his hands were crossed in front of him, disappearing into the froth where they ostensibly took up guard, covering his groin. 

Perhaps it was the heady aroma of the rose-scented bubbles. Perhaps it was the chivalrous way that Ron had kept his word not to look as she ran for her towel. Whatever the reason, Hermione tiptoed to edge of the pool closest to him and leaned her head forward to plant a slippery, hesitant kiss on his bright red cheek.

By the time Ron registered the pressure on his cheek, the door to the prefect’s bathroom was slamming shut and he was completely alone. Wide-eyed and gaping, he stared down at the copy of “Wizarding Duels Past and Present” that had been left behind.

“Bloody _hell_.”


End file.
